Percy Jackson and the Shadowhunters
by WolfRune20855
Summary: After Percy Jackson defeated the Titan, Kronos, he expected to have a normal school year...well as normal as a demigod's school year can get. When Percy and his awesome girlfriend, Annabeth, run into a Shadowhunter named Isabel and a vampire named Simon the plans for everything to be normal fly out the window. Set after the Last Olympian and City of Glass.
1. Chapter 1

Percy walked down the crowded New York street, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans. It was the beginning of Autumn and was not yet cold enough to need to wear a sweater. He wore a shirt sleeved gray shirt and a pair of jeans. He looked like a normal guy and he liked it that way. He could get used to it being normal. A smile spread across his face as he fingered Riptide, he was anything but normal.

Percy stopped outside of a diner with a flashing neon open sign and walked in. He glanced around looking for anything out of the ordinary. Nothing. No monsters. No Titans. No gods. Not even a demigod. It was normal.

"What can I get you?" Asked a plump waitress behind the counter. Percy smiled once more to himself. She was normal. It was funny. After a summer of fighting monsters, gods, and titans Percy couldn't quite get back to the idea that some people were just people.

"Anything blue." He said. The waitress gave him a strange look but didn't say anything. Percy glanced around again for someplace to sit.

It was four o'clock in the afternoon and the diner wasn't that crowded. A family of three sat in one of the booths. In another sat a group of girls giggling and pointing at the boy two booths over. The boy two booths over hadn't seemed to notice, he was to busy looking at his coffee. He glanced up at Percy and Percy realized that he'd seen the boy before. They were in the same English class. _What was his name? Sampson? Simon? _

Percy walked up to the booth where the boy was sitting and sat down. The boy looked up from his coffee as he did so. He was dressed fairly normal, with a shirt that read [insert clever phrase here]. It took Percy a little bit longer to read it than it should have. "I like your shirt." Said Percy, trying to make conversation.

The boy looked down at his shirt as if he couldn't remember what he was wearing. "Thanks." He muttered and took a sip of his coffee. "You're Percy Jackson right?" He asked.

Percy nodded. "That's me." He said. "How'd you know? I haven't blown anything up yet."

The boy choked on his coffee. "Blown anything up? Have blown things up in the past?"

Percy felt a smile creep on to his face. "Every year." He said, remembering the multiple times that he had been expelled because some monsters decided to pick a fight. "You're Simon?" He asked, unsure of the boy's name.

"Simon Lewis at your service." The boy said. Simon took another sip of his coffee. "How'd you know who I am?"

"You're band sucks." Percy said.

Simon nodded. "That makes more sense. So you where at the Fall Fling?" They'd played a gig at their school's Fall Fling and had gotten booed off the stage.

"Yep." Percy said.

"So you have a girlfriend?"

"Definitely." Percy said thinking of Annabeth. They were definitely dating. The waitress came and set a plate full of blue french fries, pie, and Gatorade in front of Percy.

Simon raised an eyebrow. "Blue?"

"Yep." Said Percy not bothering to explain. Most people found his habits a little bit strange. "Do you want some?" He offered a piece of blue pie to Simon.

"No thanks." Simon declined. "I don't really liked to eat at this time of day." He watched Percy eat his food for a little while then he leaned across the table. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How'd you know?"

"How'd I know what?"

"That your girlfriend was the right one? That you had chosen the right girl?"

Percy exhaled slowly. "I don't know. It just was. I mean Annabeth-"

"Talking about me?" Percy turned to see Annabeth. She was wearing her camp shirt with a pair of jeans, her hair pulled up in a ponytail. Her grey eyes stormy like the sky outside. She looked beautiful.

"Percy was just giving me some dating advice." Simon explained. "You must be his girlfriend."

"He is my boyfriend." Annabeth nodded. "Move over." She said and scooted in next to Percy. She stole a blue fry off of his plate. "Who are you?" She asked.

"This is Simon..." Percy trailed off. He had forgotten Simon's last name.

"Lewis." Simon said.

"Nice to meet you." Annabeth said and stole another fry from Percy.

"Buy your own." Percy said sliding his plate away from her.

"That's what I have you here for Seaweed Brain." She said and stole another fry to make a point.

"Seaweed Brain?" Simon asked.

Annabeth nodded. "It's because his brain is made of seaweed and salt water."

"Shut up." Percy had begun to say when a girl with strait black hair and strange looking black tattoos running down the lengths of the arm and neck walked up to the table.

"Simon who are your..." Whatever else she had been about to say was cut off as she notice Annabeth sitting there. "Chase." She snarled.

"Lightwood." Annabeth said with equal disgust in her voice.


	2. Chapter 2

"You two know each other?" There was hesitation in Simon's voice, as if he was as scared of his girlfriend as Percy was of Annabeth at the moment.

The dark haired girl turned to Simon. "Demigod." She spat the word out as if it was the greatest curse word known to man.

"Demigod?" Simon seemed to process the words for a moment. "Like Greek myth demigod? People who are half man half god?"

"They're not real." The dark haired girl said. She sounded thoroughly convinced that they weren't real.

"Gods, you're one to talk Isabelle." Annabeth said. "Or should I have said 'by the Angel'?"

_By the Angel? What was Annabeth talking about?_ Percy opened his mouth to ask but Isabelle interupted. "Let's go Simon." She said and dragged Simon out of the diner, quite literally, by the back of his shirt. Simon shot Percy a "what did I do" glance before he was dragged out the door. Annabeth watched them leave. It wasn't until they were out of sight that she slumped in her chair. Percy eyed his girlfriend very carefully before speaking. It had been a long time since he'd seem Annabeth this upset and didn't want to upset her more.

"Who was that?" He asked cautiously.

Annabeth smiled. It was a fake smile. "Oh. Just a girl from my school." She said.

"You don't go to school." Percy said.

"My old school." Annabeth said. Her tone of voice made it very clear that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Okay." Percy said. "Fry?" He held up a blue fry as a sort of peace offering. Annabeth took it.

"How's school?" She asked.

"Fine." Said Percy. He went on to tell her how his school life was, all the while a million questions running through his mind.

* * *

"She called her a what?" Simon heard Clary's voice on the other side of the phone sounding a little bit surprised.

"A demigod." Simon repeated. "You know like half man half god?"

"A Greek myth? That's not possible."

"I don't know." Simon sighed. "I'm a vampire. Three months ago I would of said _that_ was impossible."

"Yeah, but this is different."

"How?"

"I don't know. It just is."

"Ask Jace." Simon said.

"Ask me what?" Jace's voice rang through the phone. Simon sighed. _Great. Clary had him on speaker._

"Ask you if demigods actually exist." Simon said.

Jace laughed on the other end. "Demigods? Don't you think that the Clave would know if there were little half god kids running around killing monsters?"

"You're right." Simon said as he took his laptop out of his backpack. "It's probably just one of Izzy's ideas."

"Probably." Said Clary. Simon heard Jace say something he couldn't make out on the other end and Clary laughed.

"Alright. See you guys."

"See you Simon." Clary said and hung up. Simon put his phone down on his bed and opened his laptop. He typed 'Percy Jackson demigod' in to the Google search bar.

* * *

"You're looking for a book in what?" The librarian eyed Percy over suspiciously. It seemed to him like she was seeing if he'd do any damage to any of her books. He laughed silently at the thought of a joke that Annabeth had made once about mortal librarians. _You're a teenager. Don't you have a building to burn down?_

"A book on people named Lightwood and the Angel." Percy repeated for the third time.

The librarian typed the words in to the search bar. "I'm afraid that we don't have anything of the sort." She said. "Though if you're looking for stories on Angels you might want to check the Religion section." She pointed Percy in to a series of bookshelves labeled Religion.

Percy scanned the religion section. Different types of religious texts and books on theology. Nothing on the Angel. Percy went back through the section again. Again, nothing. He tried once more and failed to find anything.

"Can I help you?" Percy turned around to see a girl in a gamer shirt behind him.

"Not unless you know anything about the Angel." Percy said.

The girl's nose twitched. "_The_ Angel?"

"Yes."

The girl shook her head. "Never head of it." She said, but she hesitated. Percy could tell that she was lying.

"Are you sure? Have you ever heard of a girl named Isabelle Lightwood?" He asked the girl.

"No." The girl said all to quikly. She was lying again. "I've got to go." Before Percy could say anything the girl ran out of the library. She's fast, Percy thought to himself. He walked over to the librarian at the desk.

"What now?" She sighed.

"Can you tell me where the nearest bookstore is?" He asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Sally Jackson ran a hand through her hair and let out a sigh. She looked up from the taxes she was doing at her husband Paul. He sat across from her grading papers. She smiled as she watched him unconsciously twist a ring around his thumb, a habit that he seemed to have acquired. He looked up at her, and caught her staring at him. He smiled. "What are you thinking about?" He asked.

Sally shrugged. "You." She answered nonchalantly. "What about you?"

Paul glanced over at the clock sitting on the wall. "I'm thinking that Percy is late." He said.

Sally nodded, suddenly worried that she hadn't noticed it herself. She was his mother after all. "I'm going to go looking for him." She started to rise but Paul stopped her.

"It's fine." He said grabbing the keys from beside him. "I'll go." Before Sally could say anything Paul was already out the door.

* * *

"I'm telling you he wasn't a Downworlder." Maia leaned against the counter of the bookstore looking at her pack leader.

"Maybe he was human." Luke suggested. "Humans have been interested in our world before."

"But he wasn't human." Maia said. "At least, he didn't smell human."

"What did he smell like then?" Luke asked, silently wondering how the conversation would sound to regular mortals. It would be strange at the least. Teenage girls talking about how people smelled, Luke knew that that wasn't normal.

"Like..." Maia paused. "I can't quite place it. He smelt magical, but not like a Downworlder."

"Maybe he wasn't a Downworlder." Luke suggested. "Maybe he was a-" He was cut off as the door opened and Simon walked in.

"Hey Luke." Simon said, glancing around the bookstore. "You got anything on Greek myths?"

Luke raised a questioning eyebrow. "You interested in mythology now?" He asked.

"Something like that." Simon shrugged.

"Mythology's in the back." He said and turned back to Maia. "What do you think he was?" He asked he werewolf.

"I don't know." Maia said. "That's why I'm asking you. What were you saying that he could be?"

"It's nothing." Luke shook his head. "Just an idea that I had. You should run home. I'll be closing soon."

"Okay." Maia said, leaving.

"What was that about?" Simon asked, placing a book on the counter.

"Maia ran into a kid who was interested in Shadowhunters." Luke explained.

"Did she catch his name? Where did she see him?" Asked Simon.

"Why?" Asked Luke. "Do you think that you know him?"

Simon nodded. "Yeah."

"She ran in to him at the library."

"Thanks." Simon took his book off of the counter and headed out the door.

"Simon?" Said Luke stopping him.

Simon turned around to face him. "Yeah?" He asked.

"What was his name?"

"Percy Jackson." Simon said as he exited the bookstore.

Luke stared after the vampire as he walked away. _Percy Jackson_. He had heard that name before. _Where had he heard it?_ He could vaguely remember hearing it on the news more than once. _He was some kind of child terrorist, right? Or had he been kidnapped?_ Luke couldn't remember.

He pulled out his key and locked the door, wondering what exactly this Percy Jackson kid had to do with the Shadowhunters.

* * *

Percy stood across the street from the bookstore and sighed. It was already dark, and he had been to about seven other stores. All of them had been a bust. None of the people had ever heard of the Angel or Lightwood. He glanced at this bookstore, wondering if it would be any different. It probably wouldn't. He might as well just go back home.

He walked up to the bookstore and stopped in front of the man locking the door. There seemed something off about this man. He didn't seem quit human. _Maybe he was a monster, _Percy thought. _No. He would of eaten Percy by now if he was._

"Sorry." Said the man. "We're closed. Come back tomorrow if you want anything."

"Do you have anything on the Angel." Asked Percy, knowing that he probably sounded like an idiot.

"The Angel?" The man looked at him. "What do you want to know about Shadowhunters?"

"Shadowhunters?" Percy had never heard the word before in his life. "What's a Shadowhunter?"

The man eyed him skeptically. "Wait a second." He said after a moment. "You're that kid. Percy Jackson."

"How do you-" Percy began to ask, but he was cut off by someone yelling his name.

"Percy!" Paul ran up beside him. "Where have you been. You're mother and I were worried about you."

"I was-" Percy glanced to the man who was locking the door, but he was gone. "I was looking for a book." He finished.

Paul looked at the door. "Well, they're closed." He said. "You'll have to come back tomorrow."

"Yeah." Percy said. "I guess I will."


	4. Chapter 4

Clary glanced up from the Codex at Luke across the table from her. He was going through papers, probably bills, nervously fiddling with the pen. Something was obviously on his mind. Clary looked back down at the Codx, trying to ignore Luke, and concentrate on the information in front of her. It didn't work. "What's on your-" Clary began, but at that moment Jace walked out of the bedroom and pulled a coke out of the fridge.

"You know that this isn't your house, right?" Luke said, looking up from his papers.

Jace shrugged and sat down next to Clary. Clary leaned her head against Jace's shoulder. "How are you doing?" She whispered.

"Good." He whispered back. "What are you thinking about?"

Clary looked up at her boyfriend. "How did you-"

"You have that look on your face." He explained, waiting for her to answer the question.

Clary smiled. Jace was the perfect boyfriend. "Something's troubling Luke." She said.

"Ah." Jace nodded and looked over at Luke. "Do you want me to ask him what's wrong?" He whispered.

"I'm not deaf." Said Luke from the other side of the table. "In fact, my hearing's better than both of yours."

"Werewolves." Jace muttered.

"I heard that." Luke looked up from the bills at Clary. "Do you know a boy named Percy Jackson?"

Jace spat his coke all over the table in front of them. "Why is this kid so popular all of a sudden?" He asked.

Clary ignored her boyfriend and looked at Luke. "Were you talking to Simon?" She asked him.

Luke nodded.

Clary shook her head. "Simon seems to think that this kid isn't human." She said. "Which is totally ridiculous."

"He isn't human." Luke said sincerely.

"How do you-"

"It's easy to tell after a while." Luke said. "And I could tell that this kid wasn't human."

"So you met him?" Asked Jace with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes."

"And what did he seem like to you?"

"Like a demigod." Luke said quietly.

"A demigod?" Jace nearly shouted. "But those don't exist. They're a myth. Like Bigfoot. Or the Lochness Monster. Or-"

"Werewolves?" Luke interupted. "Never believe that something isn't true until you know that it isn't."

"But they're not." Jace said. "The Clave-"

"Hasn't told you the truth in the past. So, why would they tell you now?" Luke looked at Jace. "Demigods are more than just a myth."

"Have you ever met one?" Asked Clary before Jace could argue again.

"Several years ago I knew a young girl who lived down the street. Her mother wasn't exactly on it, and she ran away later, but she seemed to be able to control the weather." Luke shrugged. "I never knew her father."

Jace shook his head. "One girl being able to control the weather? That means nothing. She could of been a warlock."

"She could have." Luke nodded. "But that was very unlikely. I would bet my life on it that she was a demigod."

"Suppose she was a demigod or whatever." Jace said. "How could Shadowhunters go this long without finding out? Surely someone in the Institute would know."

"Someone in the Institute might know." Luke said.

Clary glanced at Jace for a second, wondering if they were thinking the same thing. It seemed very likely that what Luke said was true. She didn't like the Clave or trust them. She didn't expect them to tell the truth. "I believe you." She said to Luke.

Jace looked at her with a hurt look in his eyes. "But who-"

"Isabelle." She said. "Isabelle knows."

* * *

Isabelle was in the training room when Jace got back to the Instatute. He paused in front of the door, watching her for a while, and wondering wether or not he was really going to ask her. Clary had threatened him, saying that if he didn't, then she would.

"Are you going to keep standing there looking helpless?" Came Isabelle's voice from across the room.

Jace sighed and entered the training room, picking up a set of daggers and throwing them at the nearest wall.

Isabelle glanced over at him as he did so. "What's bothering you?" She asked, giving a lethal blow to the punching bag.

Jace shrugged. "Clary wants me to ask you something."

"Which is?"

"Do you know a kid named Percy Jackson?" Jace asked.

Isabelle didn't even falter. "No." She said truthfully. "Why? Is he important?"

Jace shook his head. "I don't know. Clary and Luke think that he's this thing called a demigod."

Jace watched as Isabelle stopped hitting the bag. "A demigod?"

"Yeah." Jace said. "Like some sort of half god person." He looked at Isabelle as he threw a knife. "You ever heard of that?"

"No." Isabelle said and Jace knew that she was lying.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy looked across the street at the bookstore. _What was in there? A monster? God? Titan? Probably not a titan,_ Percy thought. He pulled riptide out of his pocket. One thing that he knew for sure was that it wasn't just another book shop. There was something magical about this place. He had to go inside.

He was about to cross the street and go inside when he heard someone tapping their foot behind him. He turned around and met a pair of stormy grey eyes.

Annabeth.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Would you believe me if I said research?"

Annabeth shook her head.

"Right." Percy exhaled. "Do you remember yesterday when we were at the diner and you practically threw Simon's girlfriend out the window?"

"I can remember what happened yesterday Percy."

"Well, I was just curious as to who those people were and stuff."

"And stuff?"

"Yeah," Percy said avoiding his girlfriend's steely gaze, "stuff."

"And you have to do this stuff at this particular bookstore because?"

"I think that it has the answers."

Annabeth eyed the bookstore. "And if you don't find anything in this bookstore will you let it go?"

"Yes." Percy said,wondering what exactly Annabeth was trying to get at.

"Alright," Annabeth said walking across the street and in to the bookstore. Percy watched in disbelief as she did so and then ran in after her.

* * *

Clary heard the door open and looked up as a girl with blonde hair walked in to the bookshop. She was follow a second later by a dark haired boy a second later. They stood at the entrance for a second talking in hushed tones then the girl went over to the mythology section and the boy to the religion. Clary's eyes followed the boy. He seemed familiar. There was something about him that Clary could've sworn she'd seen him before. She got up from were she was siting and walked over to the boy.

"Can I help you find anything?" She asked.

The boy looked up at her, blue eyes staring at her under a mop of black hair. "Yeah. I'm looking for anything that you have on... Shadowhunters?"

Clary sucked in a breath. "You're that boy."

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You're," Clary searched her mind for the name. _Peter Johnson? Paul Jenkins?_ "Percy Jackson!"

Percy slowly began to back away from Clary. "Um..." He muttered. "I think you've got the wrong guy." He stuck his hands in to the pockets of his pants, fingering something inside of them.

"No. No. Simon told me about you yesterday." Clary said, hoping that the mention of Simon would calm him down.

"Simon's your friend?" For some reason, Percy didn't sound any more relaxed than he had a moment before.

"Yeah." Clary said. "Simon and I go-" what she meant to say was that Simon and her had been best friends since they were little, but she didn't get to finish her sentence for at that moment a the blonde girl yelled, "DUCK!" and a monster unlike any that she'd seen before or read about in the Codex smashed through the front window of the shop.


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth was not in the mood to fight a chimera. She was not in the mood to do much of anything. In fact, she had considered, for a brief moment, lying in bed the entire day, but then she had convinced herself that her boyfriend would get himself killed without her. So she had climbed out of bed and followed him to the bookshop.

There was nothing special about that particular bookshop. It wasn't exactly

normal, but since it wasn't teeming with monsters Annabeth ignored it. She had been there a few times before the incident with Isabelle. Since then she had pretty much avoided anything that looked like it could have anything to do with Shadowhunters. Annabeth didn't think there was anything that strange about the bookshop.

She was wrong.

As the chimera smashed through the window if the bookshop the red haired girl stared in shock for a second as Percy took out riptide. Annabeth joined him as they both took swings at the monster, who was surprisingly agile. The red headed girl appeared beside Annabeth with knives in her hands.

_Great_, Annabeth groaned, _she was a Shadowhunter. _

"Those aren't going to work," she told the girl as Percy flipped and landed on top of the chimera.

"What?" the girl asked.

"Never mind," Annabeth pushed the girl to the side as Percy slammed riptide through the chimera, turning it to dust.

The girl obviously hadn't expected the chimera to turn to dust. Annabeth didn't know much about Shadowhunters, but she knew that Downworlders didn't turn to dust when they were killed. Perhaps that was because Downworlders were actually more like people than monsters.

Percy was staring at the girl. Annabeth had no doubt that Percy had a million questions that he wanted to ask, but he was not asking them. Instead, he was just staring at the girl, not saying anything. It was beginning to annoy Annabeth.

"That was cool," came a voice from the door. All three heads in the room turned to see Simon standing where the door had been a chimera battle before.

* * *

Clary had told Simon, the night before, that she would call him if she heard anything from Jace or discovered anything else out about demigods. Simon hadn't heard anything from her, so he had decided to go check up on her at the bookstore. When he had arrived at the bookstore, the scene before him had surprised him, to say the least.

Percy Jackson was in the bookshop with his girlfriend. Simon had just reached for the door as a monster burst through the window. He watched as Percy and his girlfriend snapped into action. Simon watched them in awe as they fought the monster. They moved like Shadowhunters, with another worldly kind of grace. As they fought, it reminded Simon of Jace and Alec, like they shared some kind of fighting bond. Simon watched as Percy slammed his sword through the monster and then as it turned to dust.

Simon shook his head. _Dust? That was new. _

He stepped over the glass and in to the bookstore, thinking of what to say. The first words that escaped his mouth, however, were not what he wanted them to be.

"That was cool," Simon said, with a little to much enthusiasm.

Clark's head snapped up at the sound of his voice. "Simon," she said, shaking the monster dust out of her hair, "I think you were telling the truth about the demigod thing."


	7. Chapter 7

Jace was feeling ecstatic as he walked down the street toward's Luke's bookshop. He had found some useful information. Isabelle did in fact know about demigods and, for some reason, knowing that, made Jace happy. So happy he could have whistled-if he were the whistling type that was.

He sauntered down the street with confidence, knowing that this little bit of information would help Clary on her search for the half-god teenagers. As he walked around the corner he noticed glass lying in front of the bookstore. The door was off of its hinges and lying in the middle of the road. Jace's warrior instinct kicked in. He ran down the street, blades suddenly appearing in his hands. He reached Luke's bookstore where Clary and Simon were supposed to be and stopped.

Clary and Simon were sitting at the table with two other kids, cups of coffee in front of all four of them. The other kids looked up as he stopped in front of the door. The first was a girl with long blonde hair. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest and she appeared to be uncomfortable, but from the look in her eyes Jace didn't doubt for a second that she could kill him several different, and most likely agonizing, ways. She was wearing a necklace with a variety beads on it. It was the kind of cheesy camp necklace that Clary and Simon both had from their childhoods.

The boy sitting next to her looked more confused than angry. He had black hair and sea green eyes. Despite the fact that it was August, and technically already fall, the kid's skin was tan like he spent his every waking moment at the beach. He was wearing the same necklace as the girl, with less beads on it. Jace decided that they probably went to the same summer camp or something like that.

Clary looked up at him as he entered, a smile forming on her face. "Jace," she said, "What are you doing here?"

Jace eyed the two kids carefully. He didn't know anything about them. The girl seemed more dangerous than the boy, so he kept an eye on her as he answered Clary. "I found some things out from Isabelle." At the mention of Isabelle, the blonde girl stiffened.

"What'd you find out?" Simon asked.

Jace looked at the kids. He wasn't going to tell Clary and Simon information in front of them. "Who are they?" He asked Simon.

"Shadowhunters," the blonde girl muttered under her breath. She said it as one would say something very unpleasant, like dirt or bugs.

The boy didn't seem to notice the girl's comment, or if he did he decided to ignore it. "I'm Percy," the suntanned boy said.

"Percy Jackson?"

"Yeah," Percy answered. "And this is Annabeth." The girl next to Percy nodded at Jace but didn't say anything.

"So, what'd Isabelle tell you?" Simon asked.

Annabeth glanced quickly at Jace before announcing, "We should go, Percy."

"Wait a sec," Percy remained sitting, much to Annabeth's annoyance.

"Um," Jace shot the two teenagers a look, "Nothing much. Just that demigods exists...and stuff."

Annabeth snorted. "I could've told you that."

"But you didn't," Jace muttered under his breath.

Annabeth ignored him. Instead, she looked at Percy. "You ready to go?"

"Just a sec," Percy glanced at Simon and Clary. "Is there anything else?"

Simon and Clary shook their heads. "No."

"It was nice meeting you," he said. He nodded at the vampire and shadowhunter, then followed Annabeth out the door. Jace watched them leave.

"What's her problem?" Jace asked his girlfriend.

"I have no idea."

* * *

Isabelle was good at a lot of things. She was good at fighting. She was good at looking good. She was great at killing demons. She was decent at cooking, if she could say so herself. But the one thing that Isabelle was really good at, was telling when her friends were up to something, and, at the moment, they were.

She had called Simon earlier that day and he had said that they were helping Luke put his shop back together. She had no idea what that meant when he said it, so she decided to stop by the bookstore and see what had happened. She didn't expect to find the windows all over the sidewalk and the door off its hinges.

"What happened here?" Isabelle asked the three teenagers who were sweeping up the remains of books and stray glass.

Jace shrugged. "No clue. Ask those two."

"Monster attack," Simon said.

"What kind of monster?"

"No clue."

Isabelle shook her head. It seemed like everyone didn't have a clue. "Did you get a good look at it. If it caused this much damage-"

"We took care of it, Izzy," Simon said.

He didn't seem to want to talk about it, so Isabelle dropped the subject of 'monster attack'. After all, she had come here to find out what they were hiding from her. She hoped that it was just a surprise party or something, but some part of her knew that they weren't about to throw her a birthday party.

"So," Isabelle said, "what have you guys been up to?"

"Nothing much. Why?"

Isabelle shrugged, and said as innocently as she could, "I was just wondering why Jace has a sudden interest in Greek mythology."

The other kids froze and exchanged glances. Finally, it was Clary who answered, "what do you know about demigods?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"We're just curious," Simon answered.

"Well, you shouldn't be. You don't want to get involved with Greeks." And having said that, Isabelle turned around and left the bookshop.

"What's her problem?" Simon asked.

"No clue."


	8. Chapter 8

Percy eyed Annabeth as they left the shop. Something was up with her. She obviously had a history with these people-one she didn't want to share. Annabeth wasn't very fond of memory lane in general, but this was different. It felt like she was purposefully hiding something from him.

Annabeth sighed and sat down on a bench just outside a frozen yogurt shop. Percy joined her. "What happened?" Percy asked a second later. He expected Annabeth to brush it off like she had every other time, but when she opened her mouth no lies came out.

"You know what those people are, right?" Annabeth asked, "Their Shadowhunters. Nephilim. They hunt demons. Things that they think shouldn't exist."

"And?"

Annabeth sighed. "I met Isabelle before I met Thalia and Luke, and it wasn't under the best circumstances."

* * *

**Nine Years Earlier**

_It was raining. The rain splattered on the ground as a small pair of tennis shoes hit the pavement, running from something horrible._

_Annabeth didn't know how to describe it. The thing that was chasing her was not like the other monsters she'd fought. This one spit black goo everywhere. Black acid goo. A little bit had landed in the young girl's hair and the part it touched had disintegrated. If the thing got near Annabeth again...she shuddered to think of what would happen. Instead, she kept running._

_She took a left, and then a right, and then another right, and then a left, until she was almost sure that she had lost it. Annabeth leaned against the brick wall in the alleyway. When she had run away from home, she hadn't expected monsters. Then again, Annabeth wasn't sure what she had expected._

_Annabeth was different, this much she knew. She was smarted than most of the kids in her class, despite the fact that she was dyslexic. And she could read Greek. Annabeth had discovered this quite by accident while she was at the local library, but that was before. Before she'd run away, and monsters had started chasing her._

_Annabeth let out a sigh of relief just as the monster that had been chasing her burst through the door to her left. She dodged to the side, nearly missing it's spiky black tail as it retreated away from Annabeth and the door beside her. A second later, a small figure jumped down from the roof above and stabbed it with a glowing knife. Annabeth watched in awe as the monster began to fold in on itself until it disappeared with a crack._

_The figure wiped monster guts of of herself, and Annabeth realized that she was a girl around her age. She was wearing all black, with her black hair pulled back in a ponytail. It made her blue eyes stand out. Tattoos littered her skin-strange symbols that Annabeth didn't recognize. She grinned at her, then started walking away._

_Annabeth snapped into action. She didn't know who that girl was, but she had just defeated a monster as if it were as simple as cleaning a toilet. "Wait," Annabeth said._

_The girl froze and turned around, looking at Annabeth quizzically. "Are you talking to me?" she asked._

_"Of course I'm talking to you," Annabeth said, taking a step closer to the girl, "Who else would I be talking to?"_

_The girl seemed to ponder the question for a moment, but didn't seem to find a reasonable answer. "But, you can see me?" the girl said as more as a question than as a fact._

_"Duh," Annabeth said, "Why wouldn't I be able to see you?"_

_"Because you're a Mundane."_

_Annabeth's eyebrows shot up. "I'm not mundane."_

_The girl rolled her eyes. "Not mundane, a Mundane. You know, human."_

_"Human?"_

_"Yeah," the girl said, "human."_

_Annabeth shook her head. "I'm not human," she said. She had no idea why she was telling the girl this. She could be a monster, some form of creature higher up on the food chain than the monster she'd killed._

_"You're not human?" the girl asked, "Then what are you? A warlock?"_

_"A warlock?"_

_"Yeah, like the offspring of humans and demons."_

_Annabeth considered this for a moment. It would explain some things, like how she didn't have a mother, but it wouldn't explain why she could read Greek or was dyslexic. "What do warlocks do?"_

_The girl shrugged. "You know...warlock-y stuff. They have a mark. If your a warlock, you have a mark."_

_"What's it look like?"_

_"Like wings, or cat eyes, or something. Something noticeable. Like green skin. Do you have one of those?"_

_Annabeth shook her head. "No," she said, "I'm not a monster. I think I might be a monster hunter, like you."_

_"I'm not a monster hunter," the girl said._

_"You're not?"_

_"Of course not. I'm a Shadowhunter."_

_"What's a Shadowhunter?"_

_The girl paused. "It's a demon hunter."_

_"Isn't that just a monster hunter?" Annabeth asked._

_"No," the girl stomped her foot in a puddle, "It's different."_

_She seemed angry, so Annabeth didn't press the issue. The girl stared at her for a moment before speaking again. "You're probably just a Mundane with the sight. Go home."_

_"I can't," Annabeth said._

_"Why not?"_

_"I don't have a home."_

_"How come?" the girl asked._

_Annabeth shrugged. "I just don't."_

_The girl nodded. "Okay," she said, "You can come with me for now. Then you have to leave." Annabeth grinned and followed the girl as she began walking out of the alley._

_"I'm Annabeth, by the way," Annabeth said, "Annabeth Chase,"_

_The girl glanced at her then smiled. "Nice to meet you, Annabeth Chase. I'm Isabelle Lightwood."_


End file.
